May Lee
May Lee is a Hufflepuff Student in her Sixth Year and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has always gone by the name May Lee, as she doesn't like her given name: Mei Long. Despite appearing Chinese, May's mother is half Chinese-American, half Basque-American, which actually makes May a quarter Chinese. Funnily enough, in a sense, May is also quarter-Squib, as (again through her mother's side!) her grandfather was a Squib. She is also a Beater for Hufflepuff Appearance Appearance goes here! Personality Personality here~ Likes and Dislikes List them here~ Hobbies What they like to do History history or important information goes here Relationships Relationships here; link to other profiles if you wish and you can describe them as well Family May has a relatively normal family life, and therefore has relatively normal family relationships. However, it seems to be an unspoken rule that the Long children don't associate with eachother while at Hogwarts - it's up to everyone else to figure out. Verence Long: One of May Lee's Beserk Buttons is pushed when people say something mean about her father (even if its unintentional). Why would they say something mean about him? He only has one arm; his left one. May is quite protective about her father's situation and will defend him even if he doesn't want her to. As a child she looked up to him and wanted to be an Auror just like him, but when he lost his arm and was laid off for being too much of a liability, May unfairly decided that the Head of the Auror office was a prick and claims that while she still wouldn't mind being an Auror, she wouldn't be one in this country. 'Dr. Sharon Long: '''May Lee thinks that her mother is very interesting and is pretty unique as a mother, but is also embarrassed by her quite easily. Likewise, Sharon, being the highly intelligent woman she is, is embarrassed by her daughter's stupid comments and occasional way of thinking. However, she a bit flattered that May likes to go by her Chinese surname, Li, even if it is romanised differently. Embarrassments aside, the two get along very well, and her mother is the only person outside of Tae Kwon Do who May will make an effort to be mature around. She's still waiting for May to win a gold medal already though! '''Gerard Long: '''Gerard is the oldest child, and - surprise, surprise - is quite smart, unlike his sisters have so far shown to be. May has always believed that she got along with him more than she did her younger sisters, although Gerard, like any other sane man, can get quite annoyed by her. Lately, due to his depression over his long-tim girlfriend's death, May has become more and more impatient and fed up with her brother - to the extent that she's refuses to try and cheer him up anymore. When no one else is around, May gets a bit snappy at him for being depressed since, as far as she's concerned, he's just throwing a tantrum. '''Kerensa Long: '''Also shown to be more intelligent than her sisters, May believes that Kerensa is a few steps ahead of Merrie (always has and always will be), and that, unlike the youngest sister, Kerensa seems like she'd be able to take care of herself. '''Mererid Long: '''Merrie is the baby of the family, and is known by her siblings as "Nosey". May views her youngest sister as an immature little girl who can't take care of herself in the real world. While she takes advantage of Merrie's help at home, at Hogwarts May only does so if it inconveniences Merrie. Friends Friends~ Enemies Enemies~ Lovers Loves Trivia May Lee is usually heard speaking in a Valley Girl accent during the school year, but outside of Hogwarts she uses British accents that differ depending on who she's talking to. Despite any claim that she can speak Chinese Mandarin, May only actually knows the basics, the names of many foods, and quite a few insults (of course). As she rarely encounters other Mandarin speakers, May uses the names of food as insults. If she ever were to be confronted about it, May would just claim that she's speaking Hokkien or another dialect of Chinese. You may not have guessed it, but May's parents are quite intelligent - especially her mother. Her father regularly topped his classes and her mother, well, just knows ''everything. Her mother jokes that May inherited this lack of intelligence from her father, who has long since learned that he can't successfully win an argument against his wife. When people fall asleep in the IC box, May often "ninjas in" to draw a moustache (and occasionally other things) on the sleeper's faces, before "ninja-ing out". Quotes Just for fun; you can take this out if you want to!